


идеальная грусть

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Когда мы вернемся, вы должны испечь нам огромный пирог!





	идеальная грусть

Для подростков, которые не то, что жизни не видали — пубертат-то еще толком не прошли — это событие было настолько громким, что первые несколько секунд они молча смотрели на то, как огромная терра, только что парившая в облаках, нарушая при этом все мыслимые и немыслимые законы физики, рухнула вниз с громким стоном. Будто настоящее живое существо. Выбежав на посадочный трап, не обратив внимания на предостерегающие крики Сторка, Финн, едва не споткнувшись и не полетев вперед кубарем, резко остановился на самом краю и продолжил смотреть на это диво-дивное, хлопая глазами. Если бы его сейчас видел Сторк, он бы наверняка проворчал что-то про то, что держать рот открытым в небе глупо, тут всякие мухи летают. Но Финну было все равно. Только что перед ним рухнула огромная парящая терра, и он — вместе с друзьями — был в этом замешан. Виновен. Это было подобно преступлению, только настолько грандиозному и правильному, что в голове вместо мыслей была сплошная каша. И только урывками мелькали детали более значительные, вроде: "Это действительно случилось?". Или: "Война закончилась?". Он настолько привык к мысли о том, что война не завершится — потому что без войны трудно было представить Атмос и Циклонию — что поначалу стушевался и даже растерялся, продолжая хлопать глазами.   
От всяких размышлений и непониманий его отвлек Сторк, сильно шлепнувший его по спине раскрытой ладонью. Финн едва не свалился вниз, в Пустошь, но удержался на ногах и недовольно покосился на пилота, после чего проследил за его взглядом и робко глянул в сторону Пустошей, озаренных алым пламенем расколовшейся терры. Кто бы мог подумать, что это действительно случится. Вот так. Сторк тоже, наверное, не верил, он все же старше, и война в его жизни была дольше — наверное, больше шума и гама принесла. Финн вообще сейчас плохо соображал, только глупо-глупо радостно улыбался, потому что все закончилось, закончилось так, как все они того хотели. И то, что там говорили Стражи Эрроу — то все чушь собачья и неправда, они победили, живы и счастливы. По-своему. Но в общем и целом по одной и той же причине.  
— Ребята-а-ата!  
Из гаража выскочил Джанко и, подлетев к ним, резко потянул и Сторка, и Финна назад, после чего повалил их с собою на пол и обнял, залившись громким хохотом. Замявшись на мгновение, Финн тоже расхохотался и вцепился в друга, не понимая, почему слезы по щекам текут, и почему даже унылый Сторк сипло хихикает и косится по сторонам, будто боится, что кто-то его за таким делом — смехом — увидит. Потом на них прыгнул и Радарр — куда же без Радарра — и они вчетвером покатились по палубе, продолжая громко смеяться.   
Потом они затихли. Устали, наверное.   
Переводя дух, Финн смотрел в небо, такое ярко-алое, будто бы Циклония была все еще жива, и все еще не верил, хотя и видел, как падала терра, и чувствовал на коже жар от Пустошей, принявшей останки вражеской цитадели. Это... словно твой привычный устой жизни разбили. Вот раньше они были крутыми рыцарями или около того (ну или не очень крутыми, но зато стильными, и даже утерли Харьерру нос), а что теперь? Изредка защищать терры от пиратов? А сами пираты разве теперь не их товарищи? Они вроде им помогали тогда, в той небесной битве...  
— Когда закончим с остатками циклонианцев, — тишину прорезает негромкий голос Джанко, и Финн поворачивает голову в его сторону, — я открою свой магазин. Пекарню. Буду готовить печенье в виде эмблем эскадрилий, а еще рассказывать детворе о том, что тут было. И буду немного привирать, потому что так будет интересней.   
— А я стану гонщиком, потому что ко мне будут липнуть цыпочки.   
Где-то в куче одобрительно заворчал Радарр, словно одобрял эту идею. Про пекарню, конечно же, за гонщиков и цыпочек Финн получил хвостом по носу. Затем все четверо выдохнули. Да-а-а... Будущее... Еще вчера все думали, что оно так далеко — в смысле, как вообще забороть огромный летающий кусок камня? А сейчас они лежат тут, понимая и одновременно нет, что все закончилось. И нет больше Циклонии. И Ас больше не будет никому сниться в кошмарах. И даже Рэйвисс со своей кошмарно-прекрасной музыкой больше никогда не сыграет на скрипке и не запустить в них пару стрел.   
— Понятия не имею, что я буду делать без вас, маленькие вы поганцы.  
Сторк ворчит, но Финн по тону понимает — тоже счастлив. Еще и носом шмыгает, делает вид, будто это от хвоста Радарра, и что он недоволен, но все он врет. Они опять вздыхают, в этот раз погромче, а потом Финн слышит, как вдалеке что-то стрекочет. Даже не поднимая головы, он знает, кто же к ним направляется, но в конце все же ошибается — и сверху вместо Эрроу и Пайпер на них прыгает Старлинг, которая впервые в его жизни на их глазах вот так улыбалась. А еще у нее красное лицо, все в слезах, но это мало кого волнует, потому что Финну надавили на живот локтем, а Джанко получил в глаз коленом.   
— Вы-ы-ы...  
Она пытается сказать что связанное, но у нее плохо получается, и Старлинг просто садится и крепко обнимает каждого — даже Радарра. Поначалу Сторк начинает возмущаться и толкаться, но потом сдается и даже похлопывает девушку по спине. И они все опять смеются, только вот Старлинг глотает слезы (от радости, конечно), и Финн с Джанко вместе с ней, почему-то, тоже. Один Сторк сидит с постным лицом, но у него все равно плохо получается скрыть, что он тоже вроде бы как настолько растроган, что даже не возмущается о личном пространстве и гигиене. Да кому сейчас вообще важна гигиена?  
Потом прилетают Эрроу и Пайпер, наперебой говорят что-то про Циклонис и про смерть Аса, а потом объявляют, что вся их команда прямо сейчас отправляется на Дальнюю Сторону. Старлинг недоуменно моргает, Сторк чихает, а Джанко и Финн делают непонимающие лица, потому что новой информации целая тонна, а понять ее никто не в состоянии, кроме тех, кто был там, с Циклонис. Потом все, конечно, дружно удивляются, что Пайпер выглядит так свежо, а Эрроу наоборот — весь в ссадинах, словно его о балки кидали туда-сюда, но командир вместо объяснений делает круглые глаза, довольно улыбается, а потом прыгает на всех. Финн получает локтем в глаз.  
— Засранец!  
— От такого слышу!  
И даже Старлинг и Сторк, которые вроде бы серьезные и взрослые (не очень), присоединяются к этой детской возне, и делают то, что взрослым делать не положено. Если бы Харрьер это увидел, он бы сказал, что Старлинг не настоящий небесный рыцарь и позорит свою погибшую эскадру, но, конечно, это все глупости, потому что Харрьер бы просто завидовал. Может, потом бы он тоже дал эмоциям волю, но ограничился бы одним объятием, потому что настоящие господа, как он, не валят всех в кучу. Да и тем более он был старше Аса, а это вроде как ну очень много лет.  
— Пайпер, не стой в стороне!  
Девушка делает вид, что это обращаются не к ней, поворачивается спиной даже, но потом падает на кучу и заливается таким громким смехом, что все смеются еще громче и потом несколько минут пытаются отдышаться, лежа в самых экзотичных позах. Они так устали. Не есть и не спать несколько дней, все эти эмоции, стресс и так далее — все это наносит такой удар по организму, что им давно уже пора вырубиться, но они все еще стоят. И понимают, что все это — кровь, слезы, усталость и царапины — стоило того.   
Потом встает Старлинг. Отряхает руки.  
— Значит, Дальняя Сторона?  
Где-то там кивает Пайпер, и все громче вздыхают. Потому что не будет пекарни, не будет гонщиков и цыпочек, все их мечты отложатся до тех пор, пока они не найдут Циклонис и не разберутся с ней, не устроят суд — точнее, не убедят людей, что убивать ее не надо, ведь тогда они ничем не будут отличаться от проклинаемого ими же самими Аса, вершившего собственное правосудие — и только затем, через несколько лет (а это точно займет так много времени) они улыбнутся друг другу и расстанутся. Ну, не все. Джанко откроет булочную, а Финн станет гонщиком. Но до этого надо еще дойти.  
Дожить.  
— Я буду скучать.  
У Старлинг глаза на мокром месте, но это абсолютно нормально. Она опять обнимает всех, крепче всего — Эрроу, наверное, потому что именно он поведет остальных в неизведанный далекий мир, после чего шепчет ему на ухо что-то, из-за чего выражение лица парня меняется — Финн готов поклясться, что никогда не видел ничего такого — после чего он кивает. И нагло улыбается.  
— Когда мы вернемся, вы должны спечь нам огромный пирог.  
— С малиной, — вставляет Джанко.  
— И чтобы продукты были свежие и помытые! — ворчит на фоне где-то Сторк.  
И они договариваются. О пироге. 


End file.
